1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved flare pilot which is stable in high winds and other severe weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of apparatus for flaring combustible waste fluid streams have been developed and used heretofore. Such apparatus are often referred to as flare stacks. Flare stacks are commonly located at production, refining and other processing plants for disposing of combustible wastes or other combustible streams which are diverted during venting, shut-downs, upsets and/or emergencies. Flare stacks generally include continuously operating pilots (often referred to as pilot lights) and flame detection apparatus which are often located at the elevated open discharge end of the flare stacks.
While the flare pilots utilized heretofore have operated successfully during normal weather conditions, at the time of high winds and other severe weather conditions both the burning waste or other fluid being flared and the pilot flame have been extinguished which allows the waste or other fluid to be discharged directly into the atmosphere without being burned. The unburned waste or other fluid pollutes the atmosphere which can be harmful to plant, animal and human life.
In order for a continuously operating flare pilot to remain lit and continue to ignite the combustible fluid discharged from a flare stack during severe weather conditions such as those which exist in hurricanes, typhoons and other similar weather conditions, the flare pilot must remain lit at wind speeds up to 125 mph or more when combined with two inches or more of rainfall per hour. In addition, gases which are often used as fuel for flare pilots are typically made up of natural gas or propane or a mixture of hydrocarbon gases that may contain hydrogen. A flare pilot utilizing gases as fuel which contain hydrogen must be capable of burning the gases without flashback due to the presence of the hydrogen.
Thus, there are needs for improved ultra-stable flare pilots which remain lit in high winds and other severe weather conditions.